Evil Brainwasher
by Parent12D
Summary: People have been vanishing lately and being brainwashed, and WOOHP sends the super spies to investigate. But once Sam is captured and gets brainwashed and crazy by the bad guy, will the others stop him from succeeding with his plans and snap Sam out of it? In the subplot, Alex is wondering why she is a bad driver, unaware that it'll help on their mission thanks to Andrew...


**Hello there ladies and gentlemen! After taking a few days off to think of a new story, I have finally came up with a new story that I decided to do for you readers!**

 **Now let me fill you in on something! For this story, I decided on going back to the humor of before; in other words, I have decided to include elements and humor that would be typically seen on Totally Spies (Sam getting brainwashed, Alex being a bad driver, etc.) Unfortunately, Clover won't be into any of the hunks that might appear anymore, as she now has an official boyfriend (who goes by the name Robert). Nonetheless, she will still be the same Clover that you all remember her for, overreacting over her fashion, makeup, all that girly stuff.**

 **As for the summary, here's how it goes: People have been getting brainwashed lately and the super spies are sent by WOOHP to investigate it. Once Sam gets mind controlled (becoming brainwashed and crazy as a result), it's up to the other spies to save the day and snap Sam out of her state. As for the subplot, Alex is wondering why she is such a bad driver after failing yet another driving test. Andrew comforts her saying that he doesn't feel comfortable with driving and that he doesn't want to drive a car as a result. Of course, Alex's bad driving will prove to be useful for the mission the spies will be on.**

 **Well since I already wasted enough of your time already, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, and other characters that I came up with, all other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION SOMEWHERE IN A CITY:**

In some unknown area in an unknown city, we don't see alot of people roaming the streets at all. As a matter of fact, the streets were almost deserted. One man however was walking on the sidewalk when he saw something catch his attention from the back alley.

"Hmmm, what could that be," The man questioned as the thing retreated into the alley.

Being curious, the man goes into the alley to investigate it. When he saw what it was, it looked like some kind of red head device thing with lights flickering all over it.

"What the heck?" The man was confused as the device saw the man and decided on making a leap towards him.

"What the- AHHH!" The man screamed as the device was latched onto his head as he struggled to take it off but to no avail. After a few minutes, the device did its job and the man no longer had any thoughts, so he placed his arms down to the side, and had a blank look on his face, judgng by the look in his eyes. He looked like he was being brainwashed and a screamed was heard mentally inside the man's head as he then walked off and ended up with a bunch of other people who were brainwashed too. A shadowy figure saw that his plan was going great and couldn't help but laugh sinisterly.

"Finally, with my latest invention, I'll be able to mind control everyone on the planet, and no one will stop me!" The man said sinisterly as he then let out a maniacal laughter, a sign that he had an evil plan about to be unleashed as the screen started zooming out, showing the brainwashed people as we now switch to a brand new scene...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED!?" Alex cried out in exaggeration as the others were right behind her.

"I already told you Ms. Alex," The driving inspector repeated himself. "You failed your driving test just like you did the past several hundred dozen times! You'll never be able to drive properly!"

"But mister," Alex said. "I really want to learn to drive so I can take my friends places and take my boyfriend Andrew to all the places we'd like to go to..."

"Well I'm awfully sorry miss, but my only advice for you is that you should never be able to drive on the road," The instructor stated. "If you must travel, find a taxi cab or someone who can take you places. Anymore comments you'd like to add?"

Alex shook her head in disappointment.

"No sir," Alex said in a disappointed manner.

"That's what I thought," The instructor said. "Now please go and don't drive on the road anymore. Good day to you."

With that said, the instructor took his leave as Alex was staring at the ground in sadness, upset that she'll never get to drive.

"It's useless guys," Alex said. "I'm never going to be able to drive like other people do."

"Oh don't worry Alex," Sam said, reassuring her. "There are other people that can help you out."

"Don't even bother Sammy," Alex said. "No one I'm close to can help me with this."

Andrew then felt the need to comfort her, so he approached her, placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Now listen Alex, don't get so down with yourself baby, it'll be okay," Alex looked at her boyfriend as he got her attention. "I mean look at me, I don't drive. As a matter of fact, I just feel very nervous and anxious with driving and such, and as a result, I don't feel comfortable with learning how to drive, so that's why I don't drive a car."

"Really Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yes, my point is, you are a wonderful person even if you can't drive," Andrew stated. "You don't need to drive to be able to impress me or the others, you can just be yourself and not worry about it. There's nothing wrong with being a bad driver Alex and that doesn't make you a bad person."

Alex wiped the tears forming in her eyes as she then smiled.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that," Alex then hugged him. "Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew returned the hug. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They spent the next minute kissing as Clover then decided to speak.

"Okay since we got this driving fiasco settled, I'd like to go to the mall for a bit," Clover suggested.

"Okay hold on a minute Clover," Sam stated as Andrew and Alex stopped kissing and joined the others. Suddenly, the back trunk of one of the cars opened up randomly, getting Chaosky confused.

"What the..." Chaosky looked into it as well as the others and in a matter of seconds, all five of them were sucked into the trunk as they were now being sent to WOOHP to see what Jerry wants from them this time...

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the spies landed right into WOOHP and Jerry was there to greet them.

"Greetings spies, great timing as usual," Jerry greeted. "As you may know, we have another crisis going on currently. People have been mysteriously disappearing for some reason."

"Uh any idea how they've been disappearing?" Sam questioned.

"Well we are certain that these people have been brainwashed and such," Jerry explained. "Apparently someone is behind these mind controlling events."

"Any idea who this guy is?" Andrew asked.

"We are not certain, but what we do know is that this person is located somewhere in the city of Berkeley California, and we believe this person is hiding in the tower just near the edge of the city." Jerry explained to them all.

"So what's our mission this time," Chaosky asked.

"It's simple, WOOHP needs you five superspies to head to this tower near Berkeley CA, and investigate it and see just who is behind these brainwashings." Jerry stated.

"Sounds great," Alex said. "Now what about the gadgets Jer?"

"I was getting to that, there is no important information on these gadgets so I'll just show them to you," Jerry then showed them the gadgets one by one. "You'll be using the jetpacks, the compowders, these suction-cup spy gloves, these see-through-the-walls goggles, these hairdryers, mind control proofed helmets, and finally, the laser lip balm."

"Oh boy, I love using the lip balm," Clover seemed excited about this.

"I know you do Clover," Jerry said. "Now are there any other questions or comments before you shove off?"

The five spies shook their heads no as a response.

"Very well, on your way now," Jerry said. "Goodluck superspies."

With that said, Jerry ejected the seat the spies were on, sending them on their way as Jerry waved to them as we now switch over to a brand new scene now...

* * *

 **NEAR THE BIG TOWER IN BERKELEY CALIFORNIA:**

The five super spies were close to their destination in Berkeley California, as they got the chance to see the huge tower their bad guy was residing in.

"There's the tower where we are suppose to go," Andrew pointed to the building.

"Yikes," Alex was surprised. "That is one huge tower."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed.

"Tell me about it," Clover said in disgust. "What an ugly color for such a huge tower."

"It doesn't matter what color it is," Sam said. "We have to investigate the place and find our bad guy and bring him to justice."

"Sammy's right," Chaosky nodded in agreement. "We have a job to do."

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you babe," Alex said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this over with," Clover muttered as the five spies approached the front entrance.

"Okay let me do the honor," Sam put on the goggles and looked through the door and saw no one was guarding the place. "It's clear, we can go in."

"You got it," Andrew said.

The super spies entered the building and they started walking through the hallway.

"Now guys, don't let your guard down," Sam advised. "Bad guys could come out at any moment so keep your guard up."

"You got it Sammy," Chaosky nodded as the others nodded in agreement too.

The spies started going through the tower to find their bad guy, unaware that the bad guy was watching them via camera and Sam was about to be in for something drastic...

* * *

In the bad guy's lair, he was just kicking back as the brainwashed people were doing his duties.

"Ahh this is great," The figure said as the sirens started going off.

 **WARNING: WE HAVE TRESPASSERS!** A computer said.

"What!?" The bad guy looked into the screen and saw the super spies and was furious. "Trespassers! I'll show them, they'll pay for trying to interfere with my plans and..."

The bad guy then saw Sam and was impressed.

"Woah, who's that red head," The bad guy was getting amused. "My gosh, the red head would make a great brainwashed minion and a great lacky and my number one associate. Yes, I can see it right now. Hehehehehehehehe!"

Once he stopped laughing, he revealed a button and declared.

"I'm going to brainwash the red head spy and throw the other trespassers into my prison cell," He stated. "Yes, that's what I'll do!"

He continued laughing as he then pressed the button to capture Sam and throw the others into a prison cell...

* * *

"You know it's strange," Clover said. "This is strange."

"The fact that there's no one around?" Andrew took a wild guess.

"That and the fact that the walls around here look so ugly," Clover remarked. "The owner of this place has to do an extreme makeover."

"Guys, we shouldn't be worried about the place," Sam said. "We have to find our bad guy."

"I'm scared," Alex shivered. "I don't want to be brainwashed."

"Don't worry babe," Andrew brought her close. "I won't let them get you."

"I know you won't let them brainwash me babe," Alex gave him a smile.

"And I haven't failed yet." Andrew gave her a wink as Alex blushed as a result.

"Well I hope that we find out bad guy soon," Chaosky commented.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam said. "We have to find him before something happens to us, like one of us gets capture."

The moment she said that did a large claw came down from the ceiling and grabbed Sam whole.

"WHAT THE- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she was dragged away to another location of the tower.

"SAMMY!" Chaosky shouted.

Before any of them could do anything, a trap door appeared underneath them and they then fell right through it and before they knew it, they ended up landing into a prison cell as they were groaning.

"Oh crap, I think I just stained my spy suit!" Clover was heard complaining as we now focus on the scene where Sam is located...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was struggling to get out as she groaned.

"Damn it, what is the meaning of this," Sam questioned while struggling.

"Ahahahahahaha," The bad guy's voice was heard laughing. "Your in my possession now!"

"Okay, who are you, and what do you want with me, Samantha Simpson!?"

"Oh, so your name is Sam. Wonderful name," The bad guy sounded amused. "Anyway, I happen to be the bad guy your looking for, I go by the name Frank. And if you are wondering, I have you captured because you are the perfect one for me!"

"What are you talking about Frank?" Sam asked.

"You'll see, let's just say your just the minion and associate for my plans," Frank announced.

"How do you plan on doing that," Sam questioned.

"Well with my wonderful mind control device that is," Frank spoke as the red device came out of nowhere. "You'll be brainwashed by yours truly, and once you are, you will be my comrade and obey my every command!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Frank shouted. "Enjoy!"

The moment he said that did the device latch onto Sam's head and started doing its job.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she couldn't fight it.

After a few minutes, the device did its job as Sam was now under the mind control of the bad guy Frank. The helmet then got off her head as she had a blank look on her face and she looked mind controlled. It was then Frank revealed himself and he looked like your average ordinary villain and all, as he had that grin on his face.

"Now then my associate Sam, since your brainwashed and crazy now," Frank announced. "Let's go pay your little captured friends a visit in their cell!"

"Yes master," Sam said in a monotone voice. "I will be your associate and obey your every command!"

"Excellent!" Frank snickered as he and the mind controlled Sam went to check out the other spies in their cell...

* * *

Meanwhile, the other spies had figured out that they were in a cell and couldn't get out.

"Okay, I want to know one thing," Andrew said. "Who the hell threw us in this cell!?"

"And where did Sammy go!?" Chaosky followed.

"And why can't I get out?!" Alex added.

"And why the hell did I get my makeup all ruined in my backpack!?" Clover whined resulting in everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Hahahahaha, your in my prison now fools," The voice of the bad guy and in a matter of seconds, Frank revealed himself to the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Frank started. "I go by the name Frank, and I happen to be the one behind the brainwashing controlling plan!"

"Is that so," Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Well you see missy," Frank explained. "Throughout my life, I figured since no one would obey my every command and everything in my life has always backfired and ended up causing trouble to the likes of me, so that's why I've been brainwashing everyone that I can get my hands on!"

"That's crazy!" Chaosky shouted.

"Ah, but not as crazy as this," Frank said. "Take a look at my new associate that I caught!"

Frank sidestepped out of the way, as Sam then revealed herself and she looked brainwashed and such.

"SAMMY!" Chaosky shouted.

"That's right, and she's mine now!" Frank snickered. "She'll make the best associate I could ever ask for!"

"That's not true," Andrew said. "Sam, listen to me, you should be with us not with that freaking loser!"

"Sorry intruders," Sam said in a monotone voice. "I belong under the command of Master Frank."

The others were shocked at this as Frank was amused by the fact that she referred to him as Master Frank.

"Please Sammy, you gotta snap out of this," Chaosky shouted. "You belong with us, and you are one of the good guys!"

"Sorry little squirty trespasser," Sam said. "You can't give me orders. Only master Frank can do the honor! I belong with Frank my master!"

"Your crazy Sam," Clover shouted.

"Hahahahaha, see I told you," Frank said. "She's mine now! Now if you fools can excuse me, I must put together and get everyone else in the world brainwashed and become my wonderful minions and rule this pathetic planet!"

"You can't do that!" Alex cried.

"Watch me!" Frank shouted. "I'll just leave you four to your demise and suffer an eternity in this cell as you'll never be able to escape! Now I must take my leave now! Hasta la bye bye losers! Come minion Sam, let's go!"

"Right away, Master Frank!" Sam said in a emotionless tone as she mindlessly followed Frank out of the cell room as the two went back to where Frank will put his plan into action.

"This sucks!" Andrew shouted.

"Tell me about it," Clover said. "I think I broke my fingernail now!"

The others stared at her in annoyance.

"What?" Clover asked in confusion.

* * *

Sometime later, the spies had come to the conclusion that they had to break out.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Andrew stated.

"But how," Chaosky asked. "The doors are all barred in."

"And I don't know if one of our gadgets will get us out of here!" Alex said.

Andrew then started thinking for a minute when he came up with an idea.

"I got an idea," Andrew then asked. "Clover you still have that laser lip balm on you?"

"Sure do," Clover got out the lip balm.

"Let me see it," Andrew said as Clover handed it to him. He then activated it as he then proceeded on making a hole in the prison wall, granting the super spies an escape root as they climbed out through the hole. "There we go!"

"Great job honey!" Alex praised him.

"Thanks," Andrew said handing Clover her laser lip balm back. "No we have to stop this Frank from succeeding with his plan!"

"But how," Alex questioned. "He's got Sam as his number one tool to stop us, and we don't know where the generator for the mind controlling helmets is located."

"That I'm unsure of," Andrew said.

"Hey guys, check out what I found," Chaosky said, as he then showed the others that he found a big honking monster truck. "It's an awesome monster truck I found!"

"Guys I got an idea," Andrew came up with.

"What is the idea?" Clover asked.

"If we ride this truck we might possible crush and destroy the generator that's mind controlling these people!" Andrew declared.

"But how will we be able to crash into the generator Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Well we need the worst driver to take the wheel which could lead us to destroying the generator." Andrew stated. "There's only one of us here that can achieve such a feat."

They all looked at Alex. Alex knew what they were thinking and she responded.

"I'm not sure guys, I don't know if I can do this," Alex said. "I'm a horrible driver..."

"Exactly Alex, and your just the type of person we need to drive this and possibly destroy the generator and set these people free!" Andrew said.

"But I... I..."

"Please Alex, don't you want to save Sammy, and everyone else," Andrew asked as he then stated. "Alex, please do this for us, please do this for me."

Alex knew that Andrew had so much faith in her and that he knew she could do it. As a result she looked determined and then nodded.

"I'll do it for you Andrew."

"That's the spirit Alex," Andrew smiled. "Now that's just part of the plan!"

"What's the other part?" Chaosky asked.

"Chaosky, you and Clover put on those helmets to keep yourselves from being mind controlled and put a stop to this Frank's evil plan!" Andrew said.

"You got it!" Chaosky and Clover put on those helmets.

"What about you honey," Alex asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going with you babe," Andrew stated. "We're going to pretend we're mind controlled to fool Frank and you drive carelessly into the generator to destroy it and set everyone free. You understand babe?"

"I understand Andrew." Alex nodded.

"Great then let's get started." Andrew said as he and Alex got into the monster truck and Alex was able to start the truck.

"We'll meet you guys in the room that our guy is in okay?!" Chaosky shouted.

Andrew gave him a thumbs up as a result.

It was then that Alex started driving the monster truck and the happy couple now looked like they were brainwashed as Chaosky and Clover had their helmets on as they were to take down Frank, while the happy couple looked like a bunch of mindless zombies. Boy, Frank's plan is going to backfire big time...

* * *

Back in the evil lair of Frank's, Frank was enjoying his plan about to take action while his brainwashed Sam gave him something to drink.

"Here's your drink Master," Sam said handing him his drink.

"Thanks," Frank said. "You know Sammy my girl, when I take over the planet, you can be my queen and rule alongside me!"

"Whatever you wish master." Sam said.

Just then the sirens went off again.

 **ATTENTION, THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!**

"What!?" Frank then saw on a screen that the spies were heading for the generator room. "THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE CONTROL ROOM TO DESTROY THE GENERATOR!"

He then clutched his fist and said.

"Not if I can help it," He then said. "SAM!"

"Yes master," Sam saluted him.

"We are going to the control room to stop these pests from destroying the generator," Frank said. "I need you to do your work and kill them all."

"Affirmative master," Sam then got out a chainsaw and had that slasher smile on her face, indicating that she was crazy. "I will destroy them for you."

"Excellent my dear," Frank grinned. "Now let's go and take them out!"

"Roger that!"

The two of them then left the room and headed for the control room, unaware of the fact that the plan was seriously going to backfire...

* * *

Once they made it to the control room with the generator and all, Frank was wondering where the heck the spies went.

"Hey, where the hell are those spies?" Frank asked.

The moment he asked that did two figures tackle him to the ground. The figures were revealed to be Chaosky and Clover, who were doing their part of the plan.

"Spies, grrrrrrr... SAM!" Frank commanded. "Get rid of these two pests!"

"With pleasure master!" Sam got the chainsaw ready to kill them both.

"Sammy, you don't want to do this," Chaosky begged holding Frank down with Clover. "You gotta snap out of it!"

"The only thing I'm going to snap is your neck," Sam snarled. "Once I kill the both of you for hurting my master."

"No, don't do this..." Chaosky begged as Sam got the chainsaw ready and was about to kill them...

Before that could happen, a monster truck crashed through the walls, revealing to be Andrew and Alex riding in it, looking like mindless zombies, and Andrew even had his tongue out like the crazy zombie monster truck driver.

"My monster truck!" Frank panicked. "Grrrr, Sammy, take out those two zombie riders!"

"Yes sir!"

With that said, Sam made a leap and headed for the monster truck. It looked like Alex was going to crash it into the generator.

"BLEH!" Andrew grunted like a zombie rider.

"Stop them, BEFORE THEY CRASH INTO THE GENERATOR AND DESTROY IT!" Frank ordered Sam.

"Affirmative!"

Sam tried to attack Andrew, but he was one step ahead of her as he grabbed her tightly by the waist, as she struggled to break free.

"Alex, make it fast, I can't hold on to her for much longer." Andrew said in a struggling manner.

"I'm on it Andrew!" Alex saluted him as she aimlessly steered the monster truck and then right on cue, she crashed into the generator behind the mind controlling madness.

"MY GENERATOR, MY MIND CONTROLLING MACHINE!" Frank screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oopsies," Alex said.

"No need to do that babe, that was part of the plan." Andrew reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

All the mind controlled minions were snapped out of the brainwashed state since the generator was destroyed. Wondering where the heck they were they all decided to leave and go back to their homes.

Because of that, Sam ended up snapping out of her mind controlled state. She was confused.

"Where am I? Andrew what's going on?" Sam asked confused. "Why are you hugging me, and where did this chainsaw come from, and why was Alex driving a monster truck?"

"It's a long story Sam!" Andrew said.

"Okay, where's Frank?" Sam asked as Andrew let her go. She dropped the chainsaw as a result.

"He's right here!" Chaosky said as he managed to handcuff Frank as a result and the others approached him.

"Curse you," Frank grumbled.

"Yeah yeah I know you want revenge blah blah blah," Andrew stated.

"Now I'm getting the cops to take him to jail," Chaosky said as he called 911.

"And I'm contacting WOOHP to let them know we caught the bad guy," Sam said calling WOOHP. "And then you can tell me what happened today."

"Okay," Andrew said as the cops eventually came and arrested Frank and took him away. The spies then went home after Jerry dismissed them after the report, as Andrew told Sam that she was being mind controlled by Frank. She was surprised, recalling Frank wanting her to be his queen and everything. We now move to the final scene for the story...

* * *

Sometime later at the super spies' home, Alex actually looked calmer than before. Andrew took notice of this and then asked her.

"Alex what's up," Andrew asked. "You are okay with not being able to drive?"

"Of course I'm okay with not being able to drive babe," Alex stated. "Besides I have a motorcycle that I can ride too."

"Don't forget that I have a motorcycle too," Andrew winked at her.

"Oh babe," Alex sighed happily. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Alex."

They cuddled close together as Sam was watching, still processing the events that happened today. Chaosky was informed about how Frank wanted to make Sam his queen. As a result he asked her.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yes Chaosky?"

"About earlier, when you told me Frank wanted to make you his queen, did you really wanted to go with that?" Chaosky asked.

"Well I was mind controlled so I had no control over my thoughts," Sam said. "But if I wasn't mind controlled, I would have denied it, because there's only one person who is allowed to be my king."

"And who would that be?" Chaosky dared to ask.

"That would be you Chaosky." Sam winked at him.

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky jumped into her arms. "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too Chaosky!"

They then started kissing for a minute as a result.

"Now Sammy, let's go lie down for a bit," Chaosky suggested. "Today was a really exhausting day."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed. "Let's go lie down together."

Sam and Chaosky went into Sam's room as the sounds of French kissing was heard from the room as a result along with an exchange of 'I love you's too.

"Okay if you guys need me, I'll be in the bathroom putting on my makeup and repainting my fingernails." Clover stated.

With that said, Clover went into the bathroom to do just that.

"Let's go Alex," Andrew said. "Let's go lie down for a bit."

"You got it Andrew," Alex smiled as she was right behind him. "Let's go!"

They went into Andrew's room and once they closed the door, voices were heard.

"I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They proceeded on French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other like always and enjoying every minute of it. Since there's nothing else to this story, the screen started fading out in black, meaning now the story is over...

* * *

 **THE END READERS!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND SAM GETTING BRAINWASHED AND ALEX BEING A BAD DRIVER! I HOPE IT WAS ALL FUNNY AND SUCH! I WANTED TO DO A STORY TO CONTAIN ELEMENTS NORMALLY SEEN IN TOTALLY SPIES, ALTHOUGH THE PART WHERE SAM HAD A CHAINSAW MIGHT HAVE BEEN TO THE EXTREME A BIT, BUT IT WAS TO SHOW THAT SHE WAS CRAZY IN ADDITION TO BRAINWASHED! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT ANYWAY!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M STILL THINKING OF A NEW STORY FOR THIS SERIES, I JUST NEED TO THINK OF A GOOD IDEA OR SOMETHING! I'LL TRY TO GET IT DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! UNTIL THEN, HANG IN THERE READERS AND TUNE IN AGAIN EVERYONE!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO THE HONOR, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND HOW THIS STORY MADE YOU FEEL AND ALL THAT!**

 **OTHERWISES, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY AT THIS POINT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
